peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 May 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-05-30 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * Sessions *Superchunk #1, recorded 14th April 1992. *A House #2, recorded 2nd February 1992, repeat, first broadcast 03 March 1992. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'Files 1 & a' begins here *5.6.7.8's: Motor Cycle Go-Go-Go! (EP - Mondo Girls A-Go-Go) Tokyo Stiff *Th' Faith Healers: Hippy Hole (album - Lido) Too Pure PURE 12 *Holy Ghost Inc: The Magnet (EP - Nice One Boy The Magnet) Holy Ghost HG 006 *Superchunk: Let It Go (session) *Wendy Rene: Give You What I Got (album - The Complete Stax Volt Singles 1959-1968) Atlantic 7 82218-2 *Sonic Violence: Factory (album - Transfixion) Dreamtime KTB 4 *A House: Force Fed (session) *Yammy Bolo & Blaka T: Waiting For A Sound (7" ) Rockers International *Stereolab: Peng ! 33 (Album - Peng) Too Pure PURE 11 LP *Kanda Bongo Man: Wazena (Album - Kwassa Kwassa) Hannibal *'File a' ends *'File b' begins *Superchunk: Tie A Rope To The Back Of The Bus (session) *Xmal Deutschland: Incubus Succubus II (compilation album -Gothic Rock - The Companion Album To The Book By Rick Mercer) Jungle FREUD 38 *DJ Seduction: Come On (12") Ffrreedom TABX 111 *Mosquito: Oh No, Oh Yes, Oh No (7") ERL ERL 009 *Wool: Little Darlin (b/w 7" Medication) Fuck You FU-1 *Crayon: Sit By Me (EP - Moominland) Harriet Harriet 012 *Dutch Oven: Mary Ellen () Perspective *Frankie Paul: Tell Em Be Cool () 30 Hedley Avenue Records *A House: Freakshow (session) *Bark Psychosis: Manman (12") 3rd Stone stone004t *'File b '''ends *'File c begins *Altern 8: Infiltrate 202 (Beltram remix) (12" - Infiltr-8 America ) Virgin America SPRO 12696 (but played 30-copy DJ version) *Makoma Matai And The Kisumo Brothers: Zuba Me Zuba Part 1 () Mutunya *(JP announces a sequence of 7" singles from overseas....) *Drive Like Jehu: Bullet Train To Vegas (7") Merge MRG 023 *'''File 1 ends *Jack'O'Nuts: Super Sugar High (7" - Tracy Chapman's Lips) Singles Only Label SOL-9116-7 *Hoss: It's Everywhere (7") Dog DOG 033 *Don Covey: It's Better To Have (And Don't Need) *Superchunk: Fishing (session) *'File 2' begins *Voov: It's Anything You Want It To Be, And It's A Gas (Strobe Light) (12" - It's Anything You Want It To Be, And It's A Gas) MFS MFS 7016-0 *A House: Charity (session) *Dim Stars: Natchez Burning (album - Dim Stars) Paperhouse paplp 014 *XIV: Techno Train (TXT) (12" EP - Mystery Of Nature) Torso TORSO 12216 *'File c' ends *'File d' begins *Razorblade Smile: It Kills Me Inside (compilation album - The Birth Of The True) Sugarfrost FROSTY 2 *Don Carlos: Plantation (album - Ghetto Living) Tamoki Wambesi TWLP 1010 *Raymen: Buzzsaw Baby Of The Hollywood Hills (7") Giant Claw GCS-004 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Pussybox (EP - On A Wing And A Prayer) Funky Mushroom *Bikini Kill: Suck My Left One (VA EP - There's A Dyke In The Pit) Harp *Kudgel: Eskimo Pie (7") Cinderblock 001 *Tranceformer: Parametric (EP - Humanoid 93 X-Po) Development *Superchunk: Untied (Session) *False Front: Maniac I (album - Dude) Shimmy Disc *Uncle Wiggly: (album - Across The Room And Into Your Lap ) Shimmy Disc *'File d' ends *'File e' begins *Overtakers: Girl You Rough (album - Explosive Steady) Heartbeat *Yardstick: Death Row Groupie (album - Self Relaxation For The Insane) *A House: Endless Art (session) *Sequential: Prophet (12") Pod 025 *'File e' ends File ;Name * File 1: John Peel 19920530 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 * File 2: John Peel 19920530 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 * File a: 1992-05-30 Peel Show L389.mp3 * File b: 1992-05-30 Peel Show L148.mp3 * File c: 1992-05-30 Peel Show L183.mp3 * File d: 1992-05-30 Peel Show L390.mp3 * File e: 1992-05-30 Peel Show L175a.mp3 ;Length *File 1: 1:40:07 *File 2: 2:18:48 (Much of the end of this file is silence) *File a: 00:42:36 *File b: 00:40:04 *File c: 00:40:48 *File d: 00:39:41 *File e: 00:14:34 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *File b created from L148 file c created from L183 and File e created from L175a of SL Tapes digitised by User:Weatherman22 ;Available * Files 1 and 2b: Mooo Server (Phil/1992) * File a-e : Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes